Ripped
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are different but have one thing in common, they love each other. There's a dirty little secret that Neji is hiding, Sasuke gets hurt, Hinata is sent away, will their love stay strong? Don't own characters.Jealousy, Hate, Love ...
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke

Our worlds are different and being together is like the world changing its course. Yet as much as I try to rip you from my heart the more I fall for you. Though I look for your eyes to look at me they never do. My deepest fear is that if they do connect, I won't be able to control myself. That the feeling would burst out of my chest and I would make her my own. How I long to see her lovely eyes.

Hinata

I know he watches me as I watch him. Fear of falling in love has made me turn from his gaze. I know that once they would meet an electrical bound would form and I would be his victim. I know that if I avoid him that I would be free but soon our eyes will meet. What will I do then?

…RIPPED…

Hinata walked down the hall and she had something in her head. Not paying any attention to her surroundings she dumped into someone. She groaned when she dropped her books, she got to her knees picking them one by one. The person handed her the last book and she recognized the shoes at once. She lowered her gaze and took the book.

"Thanks." She got up and quickly turned away to dart the other side of the school. Why did it have to be this person? Why did it have to be Sasuke?

"Hey…" But she was already gone. Sasuke looked the small Gir wallet. He chuckled and placed it inside his pocket. He went on his way.

Hinata stopped and looked behind herself. The hall was completely empty and now she was extremely late. She could see Kiba sitting outside smoking his usual 'stuff'. Hinata sat besides him and he handed her the rolled paper for her to smoke.

"I don't do that, so no thanks." Hinata pushed his hand away. Kiba signed and took another puff.

"Well you're no fun." Kiba threw it to the floor and stomped it. "What do you want to talk about?" She narrowed her eyes. "You don't come to me unless you want to talk so speak."

"Kiba, is it horrible to say I like someone like Sasuke?" Hinata lowered her head. She didn't want to talk about but he had insisted. Kiba had liked her forever now and it must hurt him to speak about who she liked. Kiba stretched and put his hand around her shoulder. "Nice going Romeo."

"Well can't I at least pretend while I'm here with you?" Kiba chuckled and then got serious. "I can't say it's a sin or something but I guess it can be trouble. He's the guy every girl wants and your just little shy Hinata." Kiba pinched her nose. Hinata complained and slapped the back of his head. They were playing when he pushed her to the ground.

Hinata tried to get up but Kiba forced his lips on hers. She complained but he didn't stop. Someone kicked Kibas head and knocked him to ground. Hinata opened her eyes to see who it was. Gaara leaned on the wall not too far.

"Gaara sensei!" Hinata was caught cutting. Gaara is the history teacher, which she had at that period. She faked a laugh and tried to sneak away.

"Don't think I'll let you go just like that." Gaara took her hand and she followed. "Kiba go to class!" He told Kiba before he entered inside the building. Gaara had known Hinata all her life, he isn't even that much older then her. He skipped lots of grades and managed to become a teacher at the age of 20. Gaara was one of the intelligent friends of her cousin Neji.

Gaara sent Hinata to her seat and got back to class. Sakura complained that Hinata should've just stayed where she was since she wasn't going to mount to anything.

"She's just a waste of time." Sakura coughed and then smiled. The girls snickered and Naruto cleared his throat. Sakura eyed him.

"Shut up Sakura, jealousy makes people look ugly!" Naruto said placing his arms behind his head. Sakura crossed her arms and turned the other way. Sasuke who sat next to Naruto took at the wallet in his hands. He opened it and something fell out. It was a picture of Sasuke facing the locker.

Something inside him sparked. If this meant Hinata had the same feelings for him, he'd chase her to the ends of the world to just love her. Sasuke touched his chest feeling every beat under his touch. How would he do this?

The class settled down and Gaara passed out a pop quiz. Everyone moaned making the teacher add more questions on the board. While passing out the tests he stopped to look at Hinata's agonizing look.

"I wasn't here for any of this." Hinata said giving Gaara a look. He laughed and pat her head. This made Sasuke very angry. When did he get all friendly to her? Sasuke took a deep breath and flipped his quiz over.

"For all those that didn't pay attention today, know that if you fail you're going to stay with me until 4 tonight. So good luck." Gaara gave his gloomy look and everyone got started. Sakura giggled mentioning that Hinata would probably fail.

Sasuke thought about it bit. He had an A in that class and if Hinata was going to stay that afternoon that would be a perfect chance. Sasuke marked all the obviously wrong answers and handed the paper in. Sakura talked about how awesome and smart Sasuke was. Which it irritated him.

Gaara finished grading the tests and the bell rang. People got up and started to leave but Gaara cleared his throat. Some moaned at the thought of having to stay. Others were confident of their abilities.

"Hinata and Sasuke you're staying with me." Gaara said waving goodbye to the rest of the class. Gaara narrowed his eyes. Hinata sat in front of the teachers desk and Sasuke beside her facing the black board. "I didn't expect you to be here Sasuke. You always get A's in this class."He sat at the edge of his desk facing Sasuke. "I wonder why you failed."

There was a knock on the door. Tsunade the principal of the school popped her head in. She gestured for Gaara to follow her and he excused himself. Just before he left he turned and gave warning eyes to Sasuke. Sasuke could finally breath some air.

Sasuke turned to Hinata and placed his head on his hand. He eyes watched her like a prize. She could feel his gaze and it took her breath away. She felt her cheeks go red and heart raced like never before. As long as her eyes didn't met hers she could be free of his curse.

"Hinata…" His husky voice called for. Her knees became weak, there was no way she would be able to escape. "Look at me." Sasuke demanded losing his patience. How much he wanted to look into her she didn't turn. He got up and stood in front of her. She lowered her gaze.

"I'm sorry were you talking to me?" Hinata looked away. She took a book from her desk and started to read. Sasuke took the book and grabbed her face using both his hands. It was what he waited for. He huge eyes were like pearls from heaven. He was sure at that moment, no one could make him feel more head over heels that Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata could see his sexy onyx eyes looking back at her. It was like being struck by lighting, the feeling passed through every inch of her body. Her throat got dry, her hands trembles and she felt like she was sent to the sun. She stood up real tall.

"Excuse me I need to go to the ladies room." She got up tripping on the book she just dropped. Sasuke grabbed her by the waist pulling her to him. Their faces were only a few inches away. The air got muggy. Sasuke bent down to kiss her for he couldn't take it anymore. Hinata closed her eyes, never doubting a step. How much they both wanted to be in each others arms.

So he kissed her softly the first time, then she quickly kissed him back being pushy. He smiled going for another, with much passion he kissed her. She bit his lower lip and he growled. That's when the door opened and Gaara came in. Hinata jumped while Sasuke eyed the intruder. She shied away and Sasuke unwillingly let her go.

"Something came up so I think I will let you guys go early." Gaara said. Hinata grabbed her things and ran out into the hall. Just when Sasuke was about to pass the teacher Gaara grabbed his arm. "Don't play around with her. She's not a slut to mess with."

"Who said I was playing?" Sasuke said.

Chapter one end


	2. Chapter 2

…Ripped…Chapter 2

Hinata found herself at her usual ice cream store. She got her favorite chocolate fudge ice cream and sat down. Naruto came in for his shift. He looked and smiled at Hinata,

"You're here, did something happen?" He asked and she denied the question. "You only get chocolate fudge when you're frustrated. Tell me what's up?" Naruto sat across the table pulling the ice cream away from her. "It's not good to bottle everything up." Hinata's face went red.

"How do I look?" Hinata asked. Naruto didn't understand what she meant. "Am I pretty?" Naruto blushed.

"Of course Hinata, you're the prettiest girl in school." Naruto blushed hard barely looking at her. "That's why the girls envy you. Even Sasuke a victim." Naruto chuckled. Hinata remembered the kiss earlier that day. Someone came into the store. "Speak of the devil!"

Naruto jumped up in joy and pulled Sasuke to sit across Hinata. The owner of the store tapped Narutos back. Naruto looked at the clock, he was late.

"Sorry need to get to work!" Naruto hurried but his was disappointed when he got dishes. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes of Hinata. Hinata lots all her appetite for ice cream, all her lips wanted was Sasuke.

"Do you not like me?" Sasuke asked. Hinata got scared, she didn't want him to think she hated him. She nodded. "Then why are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you only…" She almost blurred out her feelings at that moment. "Never mind, I just don't hate you." Sasuke took her hand, she removed them from his grasp. Sasuke stood and walked his way to the other side to sit next to Hinata.

Hinata held her breath as he sat next to her. His hand moved her face to face him. She gasped at his penetrating eyes. He drew closer to her and she couldn't breath. But he didn't go for her lips instead his lips caressed her neck. His arms wrapped around her neck as he gave her a hickey.

He removed his lips and whispered in her ears. He got up giving her a good look and left. Hinatas hand went to where his lips were just a second ago. Her whole body went weak and she couldn't find the strength to walk straight.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Did that just happened? Sasuke always liked Hinata and Naruto knew that but…when did he start trying to hook up with her? Didn't he know that Naruto was chasing after her all this time? Naruto didn't like the competition especially since Sasuke was better looking then him.

There had to be a way to win Hinata's heart over. He smiled, it might take time but something did come up. Naruto knew Sasuke didn't stand a chance.

Hinata arrived home and ran to her room. She looked long and hard on the hickey on her neck. Just the thought of made her tremble. If this was love it was intoxicating. Very inch of her wanted Sasuke, but she knew better then to mess with a play boy.

Next Day

Hinata wrapped a scarf around her neck hiding the mark. She looked in her book bag to make sure she had everything. Neji came in rushing her that it was getting late she just took everything and followed him to his car.

"Hinata you've been quiet recently." Neji mentioned starting the car. "What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing!" Hinata said. He smiled shrugging it away.

"I forgot to mention that I won't be able to drop you off anymore." Neji said and Hinata turned. "Gaara said he would be happy to bring you along. Don't give me that look Hinata you know that I have to go to college tomorrow and it's in the other side of town."

"I'm going to miss you." Hinata mumbled. Neji chuckled and pat her back. The ride was quiet, Neji left her in front of the school. She looked up to see only Kiba waiting for her.

"You're late." Kiba crossed his arms. Hinata looked at her watch screaming. She ran inside but then her stomach growled. She crutched over holding her stomach.

"Man Neji didn't even let me eat!' Hinata went to the old vending machine. She examined all the choices and choose the chocolate chip cookies. She got what she happened opening the bag eagerly wanting to eat it. She sat in the tattered bench in the hall fitting one cookie at a time in her mouth. Someone stood in front of her.

Her gaze went up to who was standing there. She should have know who it was. Sasuke looked down feeling offended by the scarf she had around her neck. She was covering the only thing he did to mark her of his love. His hand stretched and he pulled the scarf from her neck. She gasped.

"Are you ashamed?" Sasuke said lightly touching the mark with the tip of his fingers. "Don't be, I'll protect you." he promised and walked away with the scarf still in his hands. Hinata threw the rest of her food and went to a mirror to see. It was clear as day. What was she going to do now?

"Stupid Sasuke so demanding! But is he really playing with me, or is he serious?" Hinata touched her neck. Why would he do that to her to begin with? Was what Naruto said true? Hinata couldn't understand anything anymore. Life was just too complicated.

The bell rang for second period and she ran down the hall to the class. She pulled her hair and settled it covering where the hickey was at. She had to at least find an excuse of what happened. She decided to say her little sister had punched her in the neck since she was so short and couldn't reach her face.

When she got to class Gaara eyed her. Hinata admitted defeat she knew that he was going to talk his mouth off. But when he came closer and saw the mark he stopped. All spark in his eyes diminished and he seemed sad for some reason.

Hinata watched him as he sat back in his seat. Sasuke entered and Gaara didn't take his eyes off him. Sasuke enjoyed this, because he was getting closer to her while others stood in a standstill. Hinata eyes open wide when she noticed Sasuke took a seat next to her. Was he trying to kill her?

Sasuke put his arm around Hinata's shoulder and leaned back. Hinata could feel the gazes of other jealous girls. She turned to Sasuke giving him questioning looks.

"What?" He asked giving Hinata a breath taking smile.

"Please stop what you're doing. First you're playing with my heart and now you're playing with my life. Someone here is going to chop my head off." Hinata whispered to him. He took her chin pulling her face closer.

"First of all Hinata I'm not playing with you're heart, because I already know how you feel and how it corresponds with my feelings. Secondly, I'm also risking my head, there's at least ten guys here who are angry." Sasuke whispered back. Hinata couldn't understand this guy. He had lost her completely.

"Sorry don't know what you're talking about." Hinata opened her text book. "Playboys don't take anyone serious." Hinata started to take notes. Sasuke pulled her paper to the side and wrote something on it. He slid it towards her and she read the contents.

"Don't you understand, what I feel for you?" He wrote to her. She wrote a big NO. He then replied, "Well then I'll tell you this, there's not one girl in this world I love more then you." She gasped at the reply and blushed hard. Sasuke enjoyed to see such a reaction wishing to kiss her then.

"I don't believe you." she whispered to him, stubborn as he thought. He wrote one last thing that got her shocked. She read to herself, "I'll prove it to you then." Hinata folded the paper and put it in her book. Sasuke chuckled at her stubborn reaction. This was going to be fun.

Chapter 2 end…


	3. Chapter 3

…Ripped…Chapter 3

Gaara turned on the car. Hinata sat down in the back feeling awkward. The cell phone vibrated and she was relieved, now she had an excuse not to talk. The silence ringed in her ears. Gaara drove slowly to Hinata's house.

"We're here Hinata." Gaara said with something in his mind. "Before you go," he said stopping her, "What's that on your neck?" He pointed. She tried to hide with her fingers. "What happened?"

"It's nothing just a bruise." Hinata said leaving the car. She quickly entered her house slamming the door behind her.

Somewhere else…

Sakura cried a little and became furious. All these years she tried to grab Sasuke's attention but she found out today he likes Hinata. She wiped her last tear. She remembered the countless hours she spent losing weight and dieting, the time she got her hair dyed black for him, or the time she got her boobs fixed over summer so that he could noticed they grew. Nothing ever was a success.

She knew she wasn't the only one upset, but she was pretty sure she was the only one who would do something. She went to grab her wallet because she something there that would help her. The diamond walled had a picture of Hinata when she was little.

In the picture both Hinata and Sakura hugged each other. It seemed like a million years ago when they were best friends. She remembered how much fun they had, that is until Sasuke arrived the very next year. Hinata didn't like him and Sakura had a fight.

Sakura was going to make up the next day but some girls started talking about how Hinata was such a slut. Every boy liked her and she messed with all their hearts. At first Sakura felt outraged but one person said something that made her change her mind.

"I believe Naruto said Sasuke liked Hinata, so doesn't date other girls." Sakura felt her whole world sink. Hinata didn't like him yet he liked her. Every girl in the school wanted him but he didn't want any? That was the last straw for her.

From then on she bullied Hinata, trying to make her run away but to no avail. It was their sophomore year and she was still there. Hinata had always been protected by those around her. Everyone who got to know her protected her. It annoyed Sakura, she had been back stabbed so many times it pissed her off. Unlike Hinata she didn't protection from others, she could defend herself!

At the gym…

Sasuke threw some hoops getting applause from the students. Naruto wiped some sweat from his face and took the ball from his hands. Naruto liked his friend, but it got annoying being second in everything. Naruto was the second most popular, the second most best in sports, second most best looking, second in just about everything he could think of. He was even second in Hinata's heart.

That gave the adrenaline Naruto needed to dodge Sasuke's attempt to take the ball and jump high enough to slam dunk the ball. Sasuke was amazed by it and pat Narutos back. Naruto felt better when some guys cheered him on.

"So where did that come from?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto shrugged knowing the truth can sometimes be left in the dark.

"Hey was with you sitting next to Hinata today? I thought you were going to try to forget her?" Naruto asked. It was not that long ago that Sasuke said he couldn't stand love that won't correspond and now he was making moves on her. Naruto was to see what his reply would be.

"Well things changed." Sasuke smiled widely. He dribble the ball and passed it to the coach. 'Seems I got something to do." Sasuke said going to the locker room. Naruto followed behind and locked the door behind them. Sasuke undressed and went for a quick shower.

"Sasuke," Naruto called for him, "why can't you be truthful with me?" Naruto didn't hear Sasuke respond. "Why would you do this to me?" Sasuke should know what Naruto meant. Naruto never liked a girl like Hinata, like most guys in the school would say.

Sasuke turned off the water and covered himself before getting out. He didn't answer Naruto's question. He didn't even connect eyes with him. He simply dressed and left. Naruto crossed his arms in disappointment. Sasuke wasn't going to win this war. Naruto could be second in everything except Hinata's heart.

At Hinata's house…

Hinata looked through all her stuff already and she couldn't find it anywhere. Her wallet was missing! She threw all the stuff in the purse on her bed and spread them all out. It was nowhere to be found. She moaned and fell to the floor.

"Did someone steal it…" She tried to remember the last time she used it. Maybe she dropped it. Maybe someone has it at this very moment. For some reason that sounded to true to her. She never removed her wallet from her purse. "What if Sasuke has it?"

She squealed in agony. That would mean he saw the picture she took of him. That would mean he found out her dirty little secret, that she loved him. That would explain is recent attitude change and why he was messing with her. For all she knows maybe he thought it would be funny to mess with the loser girl who had a crush on him.

She wasn't going to sucker to his game. No not her! Someone knocked her door and screamed from how surprised she was. Hanabi called for her to open her door, so she went and opened it. Hanabi came in and sat on the little space she had left on her bed.

"What happened Kitty?" Hinata asked. Hanabi made a frown.

"Don't you know I'm Dr. Evil this week!" Hanabi said correcting her sister. Hinata laughed and apologized. "Just wanted to give you this." She handed her, her wallet. "So I guess I'll see you at dinner."

Hinata rejoiced. Hanabi had her wallet not Sasuke! She opened it to check if there was something missing. But something fell to the floor. She bent down and picked it up and it shocked her. There was a note saying: These are the ones I had of you.

Three picture of Hinata. One of her eating ice cream, another of her gym class and the last one of her in the last years school trip. Hinata was shocked because she knew that hand writing. It was Sasukes hand writing. The made her more confused and happy in a way.

"If Sasukes trying to trick me he's doing a good job." Hinata fell to her knees and hid her face with her hands. The put the wallet to the side hugging her legs. Her phone rang and she looked at who it was.

"Hey Hinata it's me Kiba!" Kiba shouted making Hinata pulled the phone away from her ear. "Don't tell me you forgot. I'm waiting for you outside and everything." Hinata thought really hard but nothing came up. Kiba understood the silence all too well. "You promised to the party Shikamaru is throwing. It's going to be jock free."

"That means no Sasuke." Hinata tried to reassure herself. "I'll get ready then, but I can't guarantee anything." Hinata hanged up a little upset. She had too much in her mind for this.

Sasuke…

Sasuke put on his best. He knew sneaking in the party was going to be tough. Shikamaru was the richest kid in the school so that meant security guards. But his love clouded all his sense of reason. He was going to whisk Hinata and bring her to his arms.

In front of Hinatas House…

Kiba waited a little anxious. They were late and were going to get an ear full from Shikamaru. Then the door opened and Kiba jumped. He turned to become completely breathless. No matter what Hinata wore she always left him stunned.

"You look beautiful." Kiba said helping her down the stairs. She blushed ashamed.

"Let's go before it gets any later." Hinata dashed racing to beat Kiba. He chuckled and ran behind her…

Chapter 3 end...


	4. Chapter 4

Ripped 4...

The party wasn't very crowded at all. Hinata could actually count the amount of people there were. To her what was ok, she didn't like big crowds. Kiba seemed overly excited for such a small event, she just couldn't get him. She did notice something off about this party. Everyone came paired up.

All the guys had their girlfriends. Hinata looked at Kiba who had tricked her into a couples event. Shikamaru gathered everyone to living room. Kiba took Hinata's hand pulling towards the front of the group.

"As I have said in other parties, if the couples feel like having fun then go upstairs. I do not want to see anything. Also games are going to start so get ready." Shikamaru finished his speech and took another sip of his beer.

Kiba enthusiastically grabbed a bottle handing it to Hinata. He must've drank a lot already because didn't speak coherently. Hinata excused herself saying she had to use the bathroom. Instead she ran to one of the rooms, the last.

Sasuke…

He climbed over the gate and ran to the first window he could see. Sasuke was never bad at sneaking in the second floor but that was no bother for him. He did it a lot to get to Naruto's room at night. He slide in and closed the window behind him. He heard something move in the room.

He shrugged it away and tried to listen for anything outside the door. It was completely quiet. What kind of party was this exactly. There was no music and if there was it was too low for him to hear. There was another sound. He turned this time and someone gasped.

Sasuke gave his back to the door. He wasn't alone in the room. For all he knew this could be someone's room. He lifted his arms.

"Who are you?" the person asked. Sasuke took small steps towards the voice. "What do you want?" The person said a little louder then before. Sasuke was only a foot away when he grabbed for the persons arm. Then fireworks went out outside. For that second he saw the face.

"Hinata?" This had to be fate. There was too many things that just kept leading them together.

Hinata couldn't believe this. Was her life all about him now? She tried to break from his grasp but he didn't bulge. She couldn't help but feel weak, having his seductive eyes watch her with thirst. He pulled her in for a kiss. He pushed hard against her lips.

Her body moved on its own. Her hands just barely touched his arm when someone knocked the door. Hinata and Sasuke jumped giving space between them. The knocking persisted.

"Hey Hinata are you in there?" Kiba laughed obviously drunk beyond his mind. Hinata cursed under her breath. He found her hiding spot now he was going to bother her. "What you want a little of me?" He said turning the knob. Hinata gave a brief look to Sasuke who seemed to understand her gaze.

With a blink of an eye Sasuke quickly threw her to the bed on go on top. The door opened and Kiba stopped at his tracks. He blinked twice and walked back out. Hinata let go her breath and it hit her. She blushed hard and sat up but Sasuke pushed her back down.

"What are you doing?" Hinata complained. Sasuke lowered his head and laid it on her shoulder. "Sasuke!" She felt his arms wrap around her as he closed his eyes.

"Let me rest here for a bit please." Sasuke said and Hinata didn't object. She placed a hand over his head as he remained on her shoulder. "Who knew you would be so intoxicating Hinata? I love you so much it hurts." He whispered only auditable for him to hear.

In just an hour she was deep asleep. He smiled as he watched her resting face. She was too cute. He laid besides her and she moved. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her head rubbed on his stomach. She smiled in her deep sleep. Why couldn't she smile like that for him? He gave her a peck in the lips.

"Sasuke…" she moaned. Sasuke closed his eyes hoping to connect her dreams. Maybe there she would open her arms to him. Maybe there she would say what she true felt for him. Most of all maybe they could love each other.

That morning…

Sasuke got up, the sun had woke him up. Hinata's peaceful face made his heart jolt with excitement. He bent down and kissed her lips.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." He said as she woke up. She gasped forgetting what had happened. She moved off the bed and went in the bathroom. She quickly got ready and came out to find Sasuke going out the window.

"What are you crazy?" She said taking his arm.

"Are you worried?" He said smiling.

"No!" She let him go and crossed her arms.

"Then I'm jumping." Sasuke tricked her into grabbing him. He laughed and she blushed. "But I can't go through the front door so, can you distract the guard in front?" Hinata thought for a bit. "I helped you, you can at least help me." He started making his way down and Hinata breathed hard.

So she walked outside where one young guard stood watching. She had a bottle of orange juice to give to him. She came up saying hi and handed him the juice.

"What's this for?" He took a look at it.

"You'll needed energy right?" Hinata said smiling. "Plus it helps you hold your stomach when you're hungry." There was a noise outside, obviously Sasuke nearby. "What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Sai." he answered.

"Nice to meet you Sai, my name is Hinata." Her phone vibrated and she looked at the message. It said: all clear! She narrowed her eyes, when ever did he get her number. Sai seemed a little nervous, this was his first time guarding by himself so didn't know what to do in a situation like this. But he did like her.

"So are you free sometime?" Sai asked. She didn't expect this. He got the total wrong message! "I mean we could just get to know each other." He put her hand on her shoulder and someone pushed it to the side.

"Sorry this is my girl." Sasuke said very angry. Hinata didn't notice when he came. He took her hand and pulled her away from Sai. They were already far from Shikimarus house and he kept on pulling her along. He finally stopped.

"Sasuke what's going on?" She asked. She went to him and looked at his worried face.

"I'm upset." Sasuke let her hand go. "You're house it right across the street if you want to go." he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sure," Hinata whispered, "Well see you around." She ran across the street and opened her door. Just before she got in she looked at Sasuke. His eyes were intently on her. She lowered her gaze and entered.

"I guess I will have to keep you closer to me then I thought." Sasuke walked away…

Chapter 4 end…


	5. Chapter 5

Ripped 5

Hinata couldn't deny it anymore, she was deeply in love with Sasuke. How could you blame her, after what happened in her childhood? She could remember it like if it was yesterday…

Hinata walked in the class sitting next to her friend Sakura. They sat talking about the show they loved and the newest episode. Soon the class went quiet as the teacher walked in. She came in with another student one that was pretty handsome.

Sakura's eyes lit up. Girls all squealed with passion. The teacher intruded him and he sat right in front of Hinata. He was good looking but it wasn't something to die for. But for the next week all Sakura talked about was Sasuke.

"Geez, Sakura do you have anything better to talk about?" Hinata couldn't take it anymore. "He's just a guy." Sakura started to cry. Hinata didn't forget that Sakura was sensitive but a little scraps here and there didn't hurt.

"You don't understand me!" Sakura ran away. Hinata was now a little confused, such a comment shouldn't hurt anyone's feeling. When she started to leave she noticed someone standing there watching her. It was Sasuke! She just went on her way leaving him there.

But what she didn't know that by leaving him there something started to grow inside him. He always got everything, and every girl. But she was a challenge, that always intrigued him. Maybe she was someone he should pay attention to.

The next day she arrived to class and Sakura had just finished talking to a group of girls. Hinata went to apologized but she just ignored her. Hinata tried to talk to her friends but they all seemed to just simply not want to hear her.

"Yeah that's her." One girl lead the high school boy in the locker room. "She said she likes you and wants you to do it all the way with you." The high school boy went in locking the door behind him. Hinata took off her wet towel to dress up. She dropped something and she saw him.

"I think you're in the wrong room." She grabbed the towel and covered her body. "So…" she backed up but the guy continued to walk towards her.

"You're cute." he said pinning her to the wall. He pulled the towel off her and threw it to the side. "Well let's have fun."

"Please…" She tried to pull away. Suddenly the door was knocked down.

"What don't bother us?" The high schooler said before being kicked in the face. He fell to the floor holding his broken nose. "What the-?" the guy kicked him in the stomach. The guy went to Hinata and took off his jacket covering her.

"Are you ok?" The person asked. Hinata looked up to see Sasuke. She started to cry. Sasuke tried to counsel her and she thanked him. He pulled her in and kissed her. "I hope you feel better." he helped her to her feet and walked out. He was like a prince to her.

Present…

"How was I not suppose to fall for him?" Hinata knew that by him saving her like that and the treatment he gave her, she was going to become aware of him. Soon that was the only guy she was paying attention to.

At School/..

Hinata saw Sasuke at the hall, he went to greet her and she ignored him. She couldn't face him now. When they got to class Hinata had forgotten that it was a school trip day. Gaara had spoken to Neji earlier that day so she was good to go.

When leaving the room Sakura dumped into Hinata, she was clinging on Sasuke's arm. Hinata was disappointed. Naruto put his around on Hinata's shoulder. She smiled and went along with him. Sasuke didn't pay any attention to her. Was it because of her response earlier that day?

The class were transported to science museum where they got to see lots of different things. Naruto and Hinata walked together laughing and joking. While Sasuke watched them also having Sakura run her mouth off about herself and how great she was. Sasuke always typically ignored her and continued his way.

Hinata was good at hiding how much it pained her to see Sasuke with someone else. She tried to ignore it. After lunch Hinata sat next to Naruto talking about how their lives have been.

"He must be angry." Hinata said, "I completely ignored him."

"I think he's upset because he feels like he's bother you. Today you confirmed you didn't want anything to do with him." Naruto signed. "Let's change the subject."

"I don't want him to think that." Hinata got up. "Gaara where did Sasuke go?" She asked the teacher.

"Medieval section why?" Gaara did understand her out the moment question but she was gone with out an explanation. Hinata ran down the hall until she saw them. Sasuke seemed irritated and Sakura just started talking about Hinata.

"Don't look but its that whore I was talking about. She thinks she can mess with you and the other boys in the school." Sakura said. Hinata called out Sasukes name and he turned. He was shocked, what was she doing?

"Sasuke I need to speak to you." Hinata touched his shoulder. Sakura slapped her hand away at the response Sasuke grabbed her wrist really hard. Sakura crossed her arms admitting defeat. "Sasuke this morning…" He didn't let her finish.

" I understand, I can't force my feelings onto you. It's alright I can get over you." Sasuke lied.

"No you don't get it!" Hinata exclaimed. "I don't know but since they day you saved me long ago something was born in me. Whenever I'm with you I'm confused and nervous, it's just crazy. But now I finally understand what it all means. I've bee lying to myself all this time. I thought that I was just afraid of you, when in fact I love you." the words came out like a melody of her heart.

She was able to finally breath fresh air. There was no weight on her back or a hidden secret. She was no longer hiding what she felt but she put it out there. All she needed was his response, but he just stood there in deep thought.

"Sasuke…" She tried to figure out what could be on his mind. His gaze went to her. Again it was the look her gave, like he want to eat her alive. Her knees got weak. She hated feeling weak but this always felt so good.

"Come." he took her arm pulling her somewhere distant, desolate, quiet for them to be. He brought her to a small room. When the door closed he pinned her to the wall. His breath seemed heavy and she could feel his heart beeping rapidly under her touch. "Hinata I love you so much I can't breath."

He kissed her, feeling her lips against his. After a few minutes of that, he opened her mouth and put his tongue in. He felt very inch of her mouth. She quivered under his touch. He removed himself and carried her to a small bench there was.

"Let's stay together then." Sasuke took her hand kissing it. "Forever."

"Doesn't matter what others say or do I will be with you." Hinata whispered. "I promise."

Chapter 5 end…


	6. Chapter 6

Ripped 6...

It was official from then on. Hinata and Sasuke we're a thing. It was the hottest news of the school, and many people were angry. They were unsure of what would happen but nothing could break what years created. It was only the second day of this and they were walking hand on hand down the hall.

They got to class, Sasuke turned real quick before entering giving a small kiss on Hinata's hand. She smiled following him in. He sat right besides her like not to long ago. His arms around her shoulder. Gaara came in a little upset, something was clearly on his mind. School finished faster then ever but they were in no rush.

"You want some ice cream?" Sasuke asked Hinata. She nodded. "Well then let's get some." He handed her a helmet. "You're not afraid of riding motorcycles are you?" She took the helmet off his hands and put it on. "I guess that's a no."

"Shut up and drive." She hoped on behind him. He chuckled and rode off into the street.

She absolutely enjoyed the ride. For the first time she felt like she was flying down the street. Sasuke sped up making her hold on to him tighter, for some reason she felt like he wanted that. The finally made it to the small ice cream shop. He helped her down. They sat and flirted. Sasuke took her ice cream and licked it a little and would put it in her mouth.

"Thanks but I think I can do that myself." Hinata took back the ice cream cone. "Can't you talk to me rather then kiss me all the time?" She questioned his motives. He pushed some hair from her face.

"Sorry did I make it seem that way?" He apologized. "Well let's start over again then. What do you want to talk about?" Sasuke crossed his arms. She turned to him, there was some ice cream in the corner or of her mouth.

"I can't help it." He bent down to lick it off. Hinata was going crazy. She blushed hard and turned away a little. "Hinata don't tell me your still shy."

"Just a little, it's still all so new to me Sasuke." Hinata said.

"Well I going to make you cling to me one day Hinata." Sasuke promised her. "I almost forgot." Sasuke took out a small ring from his pocket. "I don't know if you remember buy…" he placed it on her hands, "I went through a lot to get it." Hinata looked at the object. Her eyes got teary.

"This, my mother gave this to me. It was such a long time ago, someone stole it how did you find it?" Hinata asked reviewing the ring. It was too small for any of her fingers so she put in to hang on her necklace. "Thank you Sasuke."

"I've had it for a while, and I wanted to give it to you. I guess now I can give it to you with out fear." Sasuke wiped the tears. "You miss her don't you?" she nodded.

"She lost her mind, I don't blame her after father did such a horrible thing." Hinata held the ring tightly in her grasp as the memories drowned her…

Ten years ago…

Hinata was young, happy person but underneath that was pain and misery. She hid her real life. Her father was never home and her mother was left to take care of three children. Hinata's newborn brother was always crying no matter how much they tried to stop him. He was diagnosed with scarlet fever, something that isn't very common now.

Her father had came back from a long business trip or at least that's what he said it was. He came irritated and annoyed as usual. Hinata could hear the screaming and fighting from her room. She got up that night and looked to see what was happening.

"How could you come back now? Don't you know how much trouble you have brought to our family?" Hinata's mother cradled the child in her hands. The boy cried and cried.

"Shut him up already!" Her father got his gun ready. "The other gang won't know anything about my return so there's no need to worry." her mother laughed.

"Why are you preparing such a horrible thing?" Her mother mocked him. His eyes narrowed. This is when things got ugly.

"Did I not say shut that darn boy up!" Her father release the safely.

"He's sick!" She tried to stop him but to no avail. There was noises outside of gun shots. "What's going on?" She fell to the floor holding the newborn in her arms.

"If you don't shut him I will." The father pointed the gun to the child. Hinata whispered her mothers name. A loud noise made her jump. All that Hinata could hear then was her mothers crying. "I'll be back." he left outside.

Hinata went to her mother and made her face her. But by the look of her eyes Hinata could tell she had lost her mind. She fell back and started to laugh manically. Hinata walked away bumping into someone at the entrance of the door.

A tall man stood there. For some reason though she couldn't remember his face, only the figure. But she could remember that there was nothing that have ever made her more scared. The man told her something that she would never forget.

"One day I will kill you."

Hinata snapped out of the memory. This was something she had learned to live with. Sasuke pinched her cheek and she giggled. There was no way nothing could destroy this happiness. The door opened and someone came inside.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sasuke." Someone said standing behind them. Sasuke turned greeting the person. "So you have a girlfriend now?" Sasuke helped Hinata up to see his brother. But suddenly everything seemed clear, the face in her memory was remembered.

He was that man that night, he stood there saying he would surely kill her one day. She took his hand and acted politely, maybe she was just imaging things. Sasuke excused himself as he went and got something for his brother to eat.

"My name is Itachi by the way. It's nice to meet you Hinata. After such a long time." Itachi smiled.

"What do you mean?" Hinata tried to play it off. "I've only just met you."

"Hinata don't tell you have forgotten the little promise? Your father killed my daughter now I will kill his." Itachi got up squeezing Hinata's shoulder. "Note, my brother has no idea what is going on, so don't get him involved. He might end up hurt."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke caught up with the Itachi. "At least eat some of the ice cream I bought you." Itachi took it waving good bye to everyone. Hinata just sat in her seat thinking. There was no way he would hurt his own brother. "Hey let's go home." Hinata agreed it was time to go home.

Sasuke got her to the front door when he kissed her. Hinata bit his lower lip which made him chuckle a little. Suddenly Neji opened the door furious. They jumped.

"Hinata inside now!" Neji commanded. Hinata said her goodbyes and went inside. Neji slammed the door behind him. "What are you thinking?" Hinata had never seen him this upset. "Have you no idea what that Uchiha boy will bring to you?"

"I like him and he's my boyfriend." Hinata stated.

"He's the enemy of our family and now Itachi knows that you are easy to access. I had no choice but to enroll you to a boarding school." Neji handed Hinata some luggage. "You'll be leaving today."

Chapter 6 end…


	7. Chapter 7

Ripped 7...

Hinata trembled in anger, who could've told Neji about Sasuke. She didn't want to leave but she knew she didn't have a choice. She looked up to see his friends waiting for her to get ready. Gaara was with them, his eyes narrowed.

"You told him didn't you!" Hinata went to him with her eyes full of tears. Whenever she got angry this would happen. She hated crying but she couldn't help it. "You always ruin my life, I hate you." She turned with her arms crossed and ran to her room slamming the door behind her. She dialed Sasukes number but he didn't answer. "Sasuke, something happened and I won't be able to see you. Please call me this is an emergency." She left a message.

All she could do now was say goodbye to her room. She looked out and said goodbye to this world because soon she will be gone.

Neji stood outside her door contemplating. He couldn't find himself to tell her the rest of his news. He looked at the letter her father sent them and the lines again: "Hinata I have took much time away from you to ward the danger. Though the danger comes from both me and my enemies. Now there is someone after you so I'm sending you away. But there is also something very important I wanted to tell you, to keep you safe and to protect the clan we have arranged a marriage for you."

Neji didn't tell her the truth and he wouldn't until the last minute. Hinata was more then a sister to him and hurting her was hurting him. How he wished she could date the person she wanted but she couldn't. Though he didn't like the idea of Sasuke, he still loved her more.

Hinata opened the door and she saw Neji looking at something in his hands. He quickly put it in his pocket. She lowered her head and followed him to the car, while his friends stayed behind.

"I think you hurt Gaara's feelings." Neji said. Hinata crossed her arms again. "Not speaking to me, huh?" She looked at the window, seeing city go to wilderness. "I have someone I know work here, I'll make sure they take good care of you."

"I don't want more men looking after me, its only trouble." Hinata said remembering Gaara. Neji chuckled. "What are you laughing at?"

"You'll see." Neji said, and that was the last words to come out through the whole ride. Hinata dreaded the fact that Neji stopped driving and parked in front of a huge mansion. She came out and made Neji carry everything, that was her way of punishing him.

It was an elegant place with marble counters, stone floors, high ceilings. It was like a castle for just girls. How exactly did they afford this.

"Hello!" someone said really loud. "Why isn't it Neji my old friend!" it was a girl. This was the first time Hinata saw Neji had a friend that was a girl. For a minute there she thought he didn't associate with the opposite sex.

"See she isn't a boy, even though she acts like one." Neji pointed to the chick. She punched him in the gut. He bent forward holding onto the wall. Hinata giggled, she might like the friend.

"My name is TenTen, I am the owner of this school!" She took Hinata's hand shaking it. It all made sense now. She must've given him a deal on this place if he even paid anything. "I heard so much of you Hinata, it will be a pleasure to have you here at this school." Hinata nodded.

At that time some girls came by and started to giggle. She knew that having a guy must be a rare thing. Then she noticed they all looked at her!

"She's so cute!" One of them said. Hinata gagged a bit.

"I can't wait to see her in a bathing suit." The other said. Hinata turned away feeling her world go in circles. One day she's got guys the next girls, this will take some time to get use to.

TenTen led her to the room she would be in. It was a room for a princess! She looked at it and put her finger in her mouth. How much she wished to take some black paint and over ride the pink. Luckily she didn't move with out her Green Day posters. She would have some of home here.

TenTen left her to unpack. Hinata just jumped on the huge marshmallow bed and called Sasuke again. She needed to talk to him and he wouldn't even pick up!

"Wait!" She said looking at the calendar at the wall. "Today is his game." she looked at the phone one more before admitting defeat. What will he do when he found out? Would he just give up on her? She felt tears coming out, she had never felt so alone. "Sasuke I need you…" she sniffed.

How much she wished she had stayed more time with him. That she would have given him more kisses, more hugs and loved him for at least a little more time. Why did she have to be so far from him? After a while she found herself drifting to a deep sleep.

Sasuke…

He had done the winning shot! Everyone rejoiced and carried him to the locker. They all praised Sasuke for his last second shot. But something didn't feel right that night. He washed himself and rode his motorcycle for a joy ride.

He looked to the full moon for one second seeing how close it was to him. Then he got a red light. His phone rang in his pocket so he looked around to make sure no cars were around. So he took at his phone.

"Damn!" He had missed 10 calls from Hinata. He dialed voice mail he gasped at what Hinata was saying. While on the phone he didn't notice what trouble he was in. He turned to at the sound of screeching tires. Next thing he knew he was on the floor, someone was kneed besides him calling 911.

With all the pain going numb, all he could think was about Hinata…

He wake up. Sasuke didn't understand what was going on. Everything was so bright and he couldn't feel his body.

"How long is he going to be like this?" His brother Itachi asked the doctor.

"He's temporarily paralyzed from the neck down. In a few months he will be able to go on normally but for now he needs to rest and heal. He is lucky to still be alive." the doctor excused himself leaving them alone. Sasuke moved his eyes to where Itachi sat. Itachi had his phone.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked in a raspy voice. Itachi put the phone in his pocket and walked up to Sasuke.

"Two nights ago you were waiting at your stop, when distracted you didn't notice the drunk teens car heading your way. They hit you and you fell not too far from the impact, luckily one of the people inside that car wasn't drunk and called the police. You won't be able to move for a while, this will be your bed for a long time. Don't be so careless next time."

His brother was unsentimental. Sasuke didn't know this side of him. It was scary, Itachi for a second reminding Sasuke of his father.

Hinata…

The weekend was over, Hinata couldn't avoid the school any longer. She put on her uniform and turned off her phone. Sasuke hasn't answered, he didn't even text her. She could imagine him running to his friends making fun of the stupid Hinata who actually thought he liked her. She was a fool.

Before exiting she looked at the mirror. There was no indication she was crying all last night. She tried to smile and walked out the door. This was her new life now. A life with out Sasuke!

Chapter 7 end.…


	8. Chapter 8

Ripped 8...

Ino was the most popular girl in prestigious all girl boarding school, that was until Hinata came. All her fans stopped following her and all that were left was her two good friends. This angered her gravely. But she didn't do anything, at least she wasn't going to do anything soon.

"Hinata I made you this!" One girl held up a bento. Hinata didn't understand what was going on so just took the bento thanking the girl. Everywhere she went there was a group of girls following her. It was like there was no privacy.

But something heavy made her heart break. She thought of the man she once loved and she brushed those feelings to the side. She was to start all over. Hinata didn't notice that she was thinking so much she actually walked into an unknown area in the school. She looked around scared for her life.

"Where am I?" She internally screamed.

"Stop don't move." Someone said and she turned to voice. It was a male wearing dark sunglasses, and a heavy coat. He walked up to her and bent down. "Come here Henry." He reached for the huge spider near Hinata's leg. It crawled up his finger and unto his shoulder. "Sorry but he doesn't like strangers too much."

"You're a boy." Is all Hinata said. The guys cracked a barely noticeable smile.

"Yes I work here. I run the insect zoo in the west wing. I need to be going back, Henry doesn't like it out here too much." He stated walking down the hall.

"Excuse me, I'm lost." Hinata said. He stopped for a second to think.

"Just follow me then." He continued to walk and she followed close behind.

"How rude of me!" Hinata blushed, "My name is Hinata, nice to meet you."

"Shino…" Is all he said.

"Why is there a insect zoo?" Hinata wondered. Shino chuckled.

"TenTen likes the unnaturally strange, and funded me. I've discovered different types of insects that were never seen before. I even found remedies to uncurable diseases with the discoveries. Let's say she got her ten folds back and started this school. My area is near the main hall, it'll help you find out where you should go." Shino turned left into a small hall that entered a huge green house. Insects all chattered as if they were saying hello to their master.

"Wow, this place is crawling with bugs." Hinata said in amazement. Shino narrowed his eyes.

"Are you not scared of them?" He asked her and giggled.

"No, I like them I just don't like butterflies. Mostly because every time I saw a butterfly something bad happened to me." Her eyes were distant.

"You don't have to worry I don't have any of those." He put Henry down and it crawled into a small cave. At that moment a blue butterfly could be seen on the ceiling window. Hinata closed her eyes begging nothing would happen.

Neji…

Neji sat on the table reviewing the letter the hospital had sent him. It wasn't the greatest news in the world, but maybe the worst. Hanabi came inside the room and sat next to him. Her eyes wondered to the paper.

"I'm sick aren't I?" Hanabi asked him. Neji stiffened and tried to smile to her.

"We can fight this Hanabi, you will be better in no time." Neji tried to comfort her. She demanded he would tell her what she had. "Now Hanabi you don't need to know."

"Yes I do! If I am going to die at least tell me how! I'm not a little girl that you could trick anymore, treat me like my age already. What do I have Neji?" Hanabi's eyes were full of tears. Neji ran quickly through the pros and cons of telling her and decided she needed to know.

"You have cancer Hanabi. Your stomach is being eaten away one day you won't be able to even eat." Neji said, maybe he had said too much. "It's ok you're at an early state so we can still cure you." He pat her head and she nodded.

"We still have time."

Sasuke…

Sasuke never knew of his brothers cruelty, how unkind and cold hearted her could be. He was going to kill him. Sasuke knew for sure one day someone was going to find him dead. Itachi always ate Sasukes food for him and never let anyone near the room. Sasuke hadn't eaten in so many days, he could only move his arms around but it wasn't enough to fight back.

More then that, Sasuke hadn't spoken to Hinata, not even once since the day of the incident. What was the emergency? Why couldn't he see her? Why didn't she come to see him? Sasuke thought that maybe she was just messing with him. The prettiest girl at school going out with the jock…maybe it was too good to be true.

Doubts filled his min. Itachi rejoiced in his agony. This is how he wanted Sasuke to feel: all alone. Sasuke couldn't and wouldn't be able to stay there like a vegetable for this long. He will make sure that once his legs start to function he will escape and find Hinata.

Sasuke pressed the nurses bottom, luckily Itachi was out. The nurse came to him asking what he needed.

"Nurse I haven't eaten all day do you have a bar or something small for me to eat?" He asked. She smiled and got him a Fiber One bar which he opened took a bit and tucked under his bed. "Thank you." She left him and his brother entered.

"What was she doing here?" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Just wanted to know if I was ok." Sasuke closed his eyes. "I'm tired so leave me alone." Sasuke moves his head to the side. Then someone knocked the door and entered.

"I have something to say before you leave Mr. Uchiha. It seems that Sasuke will be regaining his ability to move sooner then we thought. In no less then 2 to 3 months he will be able to walk normally again. We concluded this after reexamining the case sorry to make you worry." He left them.

"We then I guess I'll just have to do my job before you get better." Itachi smiled and left Sasukes phone on the table across the room. "Try getting this."

Hinata…

Hinata picked up her cell phone Neji was in the other side. He seemed distant and his voice was shaky. Hinata become worry.

"Hinata, I have some bad news…" Neji signed and began again, "Hanabi went to the doctor because her stomach was hurting."

"She's always complaining about her stomach." Hinata giggled to herself. She really did miss her sister. But Neji's silence interrupted her mind.

"It's not just a ache, the doctor gave her a referral to a gastrointestinal doctor. He did some exams on her and he gave the results yesterday. I didn't call you earlier because I was still a little shocked." Neji took a deep breath. "Hanabi has cancer." Those words ringed in Hinata ears. Hinata could hear Neji start to cry, some tears spilled her eyes.

"But she's so young and healthy…" Hinata sobbed. "Is it curable?"

"The doctors going to do some more test to see how far developed it is, but it doesn't look to good. It looks like she might not survive. Hinata you might to go with her and be with her before she dies." Neji stated. "I need to go, think about it." He hanged up.

Hinata cried in the darkness. Her little sister was going to die, before she could truly start to live her life.

Chapter 8 end…


	9. Chapter 9

Ripped 9...

Sasuke threw himself off the bed crawling to counter. There he managed to grab the phone, and looked for missed calls. There was none. He dialed Hinata's number someone was on the other line. Would he finally talk to her after all this time? Would he find out why she hasn't called?

"Hinata, I'm glad to hear from you!" Sasuke said happily but no one answered. "Listen I was hospitalized and I didn't get to call you back I'm sorry." Sasuke said desperately but he felt sad when she didn't say anything. It was total silence.

"I'm sorry, but I heard the phone ring and I took it from the ground. The person you are trying to reach is missing her phone. Sorry again I should've stopped you from saying so much." A bored voice in the other side of the phone said.

"Who is this?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Shikamaru I'm the Director of The Girls Academy School. Do you happen to know who owns this phone?" Shikamaru lazily said. "Hinata I see, I think she's the new girl."

"Wait, she attends that school?" Sasuke's head snapped to the side. Someone approached his door and the knob slightly moved. "Please when you give her the phone mention that Sasuke is going to save her." He hanged up and crawled onto the bed. He barely made it when the room door opened. A pretty nurse took a peek in, she looked at Sasuke's fake sleeping face and closed the door.

Sasuke swallowed hard. It wasn't Itachi, but he knew that he was coming soon. Sasuke tried to move his feet he could barely bend his toes.

Hinata…

Ino saw the little lost lamb Hinata finding her way. No one else was in the hall so she decided to approach her. Hinata stumbled seeing someone blocked her path. Ino lifted Hinata's chin to face her. Ino narrowed her eyes and drew her face closer to Hinata's. A hand came between them. Ino eyed Shikamaru as he withdrew his hand and searched for something in his pocket.

"Hinata is this your phone?" Shikamaru extended and Hinata took it surprised. When did this happen? Shikamaru's eyes went to Ino who seemed tense. "Well then I'll let you guys get back to what you were doing." He put his hands in his pocket and walked along back to the office. Ino stood in silence before deciding to follow him.

She chased him down the hall and took his wrist. She was out of breath. He could feel her hands tremble. He turned slightly to be attacked by her crushing lips on his. She removed herself and looked down embarrassed. She was always so irrational at times like these.

"I don't like what I do here…" She confessed not lifting her eyes from the ground. "You're the only one for me." She put her arms around his neck as one of his hands pulled her closer to him. "Since we met that day, all I could think about is you." He leaned in and kissed her.

Hinata stood by herself looking at her phone. When she flipped it open something fell to the ground. It was a note from Sasuke. He was going to come for her. Hinata doubted that and shrugged it off. Someone grabbed her arm and twist her around. Neji stood there catching his breath.

"It's an emergency!" Neji seemed restless. His eyes were red and the skin around it was dark. He obviously hadn't slept in a while and he wouldn't come to her unless it was out of his control. "It's Hanabi, she's missing. I've check everywhere, her friends house, school, she's nowhere to be found."

Hinata closed her eyes and she could see the memories. Hanabi probably went somewhere that was important to them in the past. She remember the last time they were with their beautiful mother. The blades of grass surrounding them, trees the covered the sky, laughter that echoed…Hinata opened her eyes, she knew where Hanabi was.

"Did you check the old Hyuga Estate?" Hinata asked him. His head popped up, he didn't think about that. "I have a feeling she's there." Hinata rushed behind Neji running out to his car. "We need to hurry!" They drove deeper into the forest and into vanishing roads. When was the last time they came here? The car came to a stop and they came out searching for little Hanabi.

Hinata automatically went to the room they use to play in, but she wasn't there. Hinata opened the shutter doors revealing the pond outside. It looked just like it did when they were kids. Hinata had a faint smile as she drew closer to the pond. Her eyes widened, her mouth parted for a scream. Neji jumped at the screech.

Sasuke…

He wasn't by himself this time. Naruto had come to visit him along with Sakura. She cling to Naruto's arm like a mosquito. He got what he wanted.

"You should've seen him in the game!" Sakura said in sheer joy. Naruto blushed a little embarrassed about the subject. "If you won't tell him then I will. Naruto was able to score the last point in the last second! You guys are going to STATE!" She squealed annoyingly.

Sasuke signed it was much better then having his brother torment him. Which made him suspicious to see Itachi has come back. Don't misunderstand him he's extremely happy Itachi's not there but…it just made him worry what was in store for him. What kind of evil plan was he up to now?

"Seriously it was nothing." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sasuke do you know when you'll be able to get back on the team?"

"I have a month or so then I can walk again." Sasuke said. Sakura looked up at Naruto. He pat Sasuke's head. "I won't be able to play this year. Play for me." He said to Naruto who agreed.

"Look at the time!" Sakura looked at the clock. "Don't forget we have a date tonight!" She rushed Naruto out. "See you Sasuke!" She pulled Naruto out the door and away from Sasuke. He signed the silence was finally back. He couldn't imagine the time Naruto was having with the loud mouth Sakura. Which made him wonder when he would be able to see Hinata once again.

Itachi…

He watched the beautiful Hinata everyday. At first it was for revenge but as she got older it was more like an obsession. He wanted her so bad, as much as he wanted to hurt her and she her squirm in pain. He wanted to smell her a she fell to tears. Maybe he was sick, and he was aware of that but it was her fault for awakening the fire deep within.

He cold hear her loud screech of terror, it was music to his ears. He just wondered how it will feel for her when she truly suffered real pain. Don't get him wrong he did want to hurt her but he also wanted her to willingly walk into his arms…how so? You can always force the feet, he smiled to himself. Hinata you're dead.

Hinata fell to the ground looking for support around her. She need someone, something to hold her, she needed to feel something! She tumbled and hit her chin on the ground, her body had given out. This happened when she was little. Only when she was under extreme emotion did she feel her body paralyzed. Neji came in gasping at the sight…a white corpse with wide empty eyes looked back at them from the bottom of the pond.

Chapter 9 end...


	10. Chapter 10

Ripped 10...

Hinata could feel her body slowly shut down. Her eyes became heavy, this was a bad case of a panic attack. She had fainted before that time but it wasn't this bad. Neji took her lifting her being supported by his shoulder.

"There is nothing we could do now." He whispered in Hinata's ear, "She's gone now." He helped her to the car and took out his phone. "Yes 911, this is an emergency." He closed his cell going to check up on Hinata. She was tired and had fallen asleep. He went to check her heart rate, it was too slow and she wasn't breathing at all. At this rate she was going to go to cardiac arrest!

He started to compress her chest, but to no avail. What was wrong with her? He waited for the truck to come by to tell the men about Hinata. They took her along with her leaving her sister.

"She's already gone so there's nothing we can do but we can save your cousin." The man assured Neji and they took off. Crime scene officers came with Criminal investigation unit. They all closed off the area and made Neji answer questions. Though he knew he wouldn't be of any help.

When he was finally released Neji ran to Hinata at the hospital. She seemed to be fine and the doctor came calm to him.

"It seems the stress of seeing her sister that way shut her whole body down. She wasn't able to even move her lungs it was all at a stand still. Like I said it was under extreme stress, this might be the way her body deals with it. But it's best to find out how to stop it, it would be extremely bad if it had happened and no one was near by to help." The doctor said. It wasn't that bad of news.

"Will she be able to wake up soon?" Neji asked him. The doctor looked at the records again.

"Maybe, depending on who she will cope with situation. She may never wake up, but we need her to wake up if her body is to keep up with the lack of exercise. Let's hope for the best." the doctor Neji's reaction. "There is a way to wake her up."

Neji's head shot up with anxious eyes. He lost one cousin he didn't want to lose another. He was never that close to her, he was always busy trying to maintain the home they raise each other in. He regret never being there now. Hanabi and Hinata needed him, not just economically but emotionally. Maybe Neji would've know where Hanabi had gone and she would still be there.

"Is there someone she has a large attachment to like a boyfriend or best friend?" The doctor asked and Neji nodded. He hated involving Sasuke in this situation but he had no choice. "Well if you were to bring someone like that then he or she should be able to wake her up. With just a simple conversation and a simple touch maybe she can open her eyes." He suggested and signed leaving the thoughtful Neji alone.

"I'll just give you until tomorrow." Neji sat besides Hinata. Her finger twitched and her face cringed. She must've been having a bad dream.

Dream

Hinata could hear her heart race as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Soon the floor became mud and her feet were becoming buried. She sank slowly into the deep mud and her nails dug into the ground as she fell deep into darkness. There was nothing she could see nothing as she float to the bottom. Soon she could hear water and she saw two eyes…it was her sister looking at her.

Sasuke had his phone now. Itachi seemed to be away for this week which was good for him. Sasuke flipped his phone open and called Hinata. He needed to know what exactly was going on. He just needed to listen to her voice…someone picked up.

"Sasuke…" Someone who was definitely not his Hinata answered. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in thought. It wasn't a totally unfamiliar voice to him. He has heard it before but he couldn't remember where. "I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Neji Hyuga, I'm Hinata's cousin."

"I thought I heard your voice before, you're the one that yelled at Hinata that time. Are you the reason she transferred to a girls school?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, and I regret it now. Something happened and I need your help. I need you to help Hinata." Neji said reluctantly. Every inch of him wanted Sasuke to stay away from Hinata, but he knew that she needed him and badly.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke could sense something.

"Hinata last week found out her sister had cancer…so when she ran away the last thing we wanted to find was her dead. Hinata couldn't take all the stress so she fainted. But then she wouldn't wake up, the doctor saws it was her body's response to the situation. It's been a while and she won't open her eyes…" Sasuke could hear Neji sniff in the other side. Who knew such a man had feelings. "You need to help me please."

Sasuke touched his legs. He was finally getting sensation which meant he was one step closer to walking. Sasuke ringed the nurses bell and a lady ran to the door. Sasuke excused himself to Neji and asked the nurse to get a wheel chair set up for him. She nodded and went to get one.

"What room is she in?" Sasuke asked Neji. "202 ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." Sasuke closed the phone and put it in his pocket. The nurse helped him on to the wheel chair and he rolled it to the elevator. The lady chased him but the doors closed on her before she got in the elevator. "I'll come back!" He said as the machine lifted him up. He raced down the hall pushing people to the sides and knocking out one persons stuff. Then he finally made it…room 202.

He quickly opened the door and Neji stood there. His eyes widened, he didn't expect Sasuke to get there so fast. Sasuke got to Hinata's side and took her hands. She seemed out of this world. But there was something holding her from waking up, he had to find it.

***dream cont***

The eyes were wide and lifeless. Hinata gasped as her sister looked up to her face. Hanabi stretched her hand out to touch Hinata's hand. Hinata didn't move. Hanabi's little fingers went between hers, and Hinata smiled to her dead sister. Soon the grasp become strong and her other hand grabbed her hand too. Hinata struggled to her hand free from her sister's grasp. Soon her dead sister's lips curled up to a smile.

"Hanabi what are you doing?" Hinata started to freak out. "Let go!" Hanabi pulled her towards the water. Hinata wasn't strong enough to fight her off. She held her breath as she dipped into the water. Hanabi led her towards something…it was the other side of the water barrier. "Hanabi…" Hinata said noticing she could still breath under water.

"Look." Hanabi pointed to the scene happening before her. Hinata took a closer look. Hanabi was sitting at the edge of the pond with her legs in the water…Hinata then realized what was going on. This is was the last moments of Hanabi's life. "Don't turn." Hanabi fixed Hinata's head to focus. The alive and rosy Hanabi turned to something behind her.

Hinata recognized the person standing behind her dear sister. It was the man who wanted her dead, Itachi! Hanabi's eyes open wide as the man held a needle up in the air. Hanabi tried to push him off as he injected her a large amount of drugs. Hinata covered her eyes.

"It's time." Hanabi pulled her back to the where she came from. "Go, and don't turn back, if you do that you'll be stuck here."

"But I want to stay with you." Hinata hugged her little sister. "I missed you so much."

"Hinata you can't stay here. You have lots to live for, remember the hunk that came to our house." Hanabi referred to Sasuke. "You love him, so be with him." She pushed Hinata and who was being sucked up by a bright light in the distance. She keep on hearing someone call for her…a familiar voice.

Chapter 10 end…


	11. Chapter 11

Ripped 11...the End

Hinata jolted opening her eyes wide. It was like a lighting strike hitting her chest for the first time. She was utterly confused for the first minute but Sasuke's reassuring eyes made her feel comfortable. Soon it all drowned her. She buried her face in his chest. His presence made things better. Soon the dream faded away and she let Sasuke hold her.

"Visitations are over." Neji told Sasuke before a Nurse kicked him out. Sasuke gave a small peck on Hinata's forehead and left her in the roomn alone. Hinata didn't have such a good feeling about this. Recognizing all that had happened throughout the whole week nothing made sense though. Hinata just tried to brush her feelings aside.

"If you need anything just ring." a Nurse quietly opened the door and quickly left. Hinata wrapped herself in the blanket. When she turned to the side she could see a small book on the cabinet. She got to her feet and picked up the book.

She smiled and opened the book and started reading. It was the Hunger Series book. She heard so much of it Neji must have left it there for her to read. But she soon felt a presence behind her. Like the eyes that is always watching her. Soon there were slow but steady footsteps towards her. Hinata turned giving her back to the wall.

Itachi's eyes glowed red. He glared at her for a long period of time. His smile was almost visible in the dark. His hands reached for her but she slapped it away. Soon his smile was gone and his stare became stern. His hands in a matter of a second crushed onto her face covering her mouth.

"Did you like the book I left you?" Itachi asked her. Hinata let the book fall to the ground. "I know everything about you Hinata. I know that you are insecure and that's why you don't change your appearance. I know that you everyday it's the same routine, wake up, wash your face, brush your teeth, get ready, eat honey nut cheerios, and check to see if you look alright in the mirror. Or the fact that everyday you look at that precious ring your mother left you, but you can't dare to put it on." Itachi's face was closer. Hinata was shaking under his touch. "I will do what I have promised you so long ago, but not here." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke sat on Hinata's bed. Her room smelled just her. Something in the room seemed to be out of place so he drew closer to it. He touched it with the tips of his fingers. He opened it lightly and a small ring with a diamond on it but it wasn't that what he looked at but the white object in the side. He lifted the ring and under it was a small paper. He looked around and took out the paper. It was a letter…

Neji dropped the phone and ran to where Sasuke was at. Sasuke seemed to be dazed for a second before responding to Neji's arrival. Sasuke still seemed to not be quite all the way there.

"Hinata is missing." Neji said. Sasuke ran past Neji and jumped onto his motorcycle. Sasuke couldn't believe what he read but…it still was so clear to him.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I know that I haven't told you anything about our families past, and it was to protect you. But I also know that one day the past will haunt you. Do not be alarmed when you read this passage for it happened with little regards to the future. _

_We the Hyugas are full of pride. You may say that was our downfall when many say it is our strength. Your father was respected amongst many and was a great friend of the Uchihas. They did business together. Soon we were living in style, new cars big house…but we didn't know what we had gone into. The Uchihas were corrupted and sold our shares under our very noses leaving us bankrupted. Your father begged then for help reminding them we were close friends. But they told your father he knew too much and told him to disappear or they would help him. _

_Your father became desperate and sold things little by little he even moved away for sometime. It wasn't until your father was driven by madness that he made the biggest mistake in his life. Though the Uchihas never gotten along, the females were an exception. It wasn't until little Sasuke and his mother came over that your father endangered all our lives. With his bare hands he killed the boys mother leaving the boy all alone in tears. _

_Darling I love you and hope you will learn from our mistakes._

_Your Mother_

Sasuke stopped in front of a familiar place. While running inside and up the stairs he could remember. He remembered his mothers cold white face how the blood drenched his clothes. How he called of her and she never answered. But then he remembered something he never wanted to remember. Itachi picking him up and saying things. Sasuke opened the door. Hinata was sitting on a chair next to the fireplace. He tried to draw closer but he heard a noise.

"Draw any closer and I'll blow her brains out." Itachi smiled.

"Hope you join her soon." Sasuke said. Itachi narrowed his eyes. "That's what you told me when I was a kid. You found out that dad left everything for me and left you in the streets. You killed him thinking he didn't have the chance to write the will but it was too late. I know you hate me, since the day my mother died I knew. But I tried to forget." Sasuke approached Itachi. "You really just want to get rid of me and everything I love."

Hinata took advantage of Itachi's distraction and started to get her hands free. She squeezed one hand out and left the other in. She had cut herself in the process but she held back the pain. She could see that Itachi let his grip on the gun loosen so she drop to the floor rolling to her knees and ran to Sasuke. She took his hand.

"Let's go Sasuke." Hinata urged him. Itachi repositioned the gun.

"I won't have you and this girl take everything that belongs to me." Itachi shrieked.

"Mother told me never to tell you this but I have no choice. Do you know why you were left with nothing?" Sasuke gulped. Itachi was unmoved. "Father married mom when she was pregnant with her first son. At that time she had a rocky relationship with someone called Hiashi." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Itachi you are Hinata's half brother." Itachi hit Sasuke across the face with his gun. Sasuke grabbed his bleeding nose. A moment passed and Itachi lowered his gun.

"Leave…" Itachi turned his face to the side.

Sasuke took Hinata's arm and pulled her out the room. They ran quickly but both jumped when they heard a gun go off. Sasuke takes Hinata's face and kisses her lips and places a paper in her hands.

"Your mother loved you." She fixed the crumbled paper and inside was a small ring. The ring she looked at all the time, the one her mother left her. The paper said:

_This is for when you fall in love with someone special. _

_Hinata smiled and he slid it into her finger. She placed her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss back. Soon then just embraced each other while they watched the sun raise. This was a new day for them, where they don't have problems anymore._

"_Sasuke aren't we too young to marry?" Hinata blushed asking the question._

"_I don't think so." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Why you don't want to marry me?" He raised an eyebrow._

"_No! I want to be with you forever it's just…" _

"_Just what?" _

"_What about our studies?" Hinata noticed Sasuke's confused look. "College, you know for a career."_

"_Didn't you just hear me in there? I'm filthy rich I already know all the ropes and all I need to do is continue my father's business. You can do what ever you want with my money." He winked at her._

"_Well then I want to go to college." Hinata crossed her arms. _

"_Ok," he shrugged, "well let's break the news to Neji." Hinata's eyes opened wide. "What don't tell me your afraid." Hinata looked down. "I'll tell him, ok?" He lifted her chin with his finger. He closed his eyes hoping to kiss her when something got between them. _

"_Neji!" Hinata hid behind Sasuke. "I didn't see you there."_

"_I've been here since the beginning of this stupid marriage idea…" He looked at the couple, "It is just an idea right?" Neji ran his fingers through his hair and notice a hand full of hair still on his grasp. "Damn it you guys your making me bald before time." _

"_So that's a yes." Hinata said in enjoyment._

"_Thanks man!" Sasuke slaps Neji's shoulder._

"_But not until you finish High School." Neji said. Sasuke moaned. _

"_Feels strange doesn't it?" Hinata closed her locker. "Just having life go back to normal after months of craziness?" Hinata took a look at quiet Sasuke. His mind was still somewhere else. He slowly looked back at Hinata. "What's wrong?"_

"_It's nothing. Tell the teacher I'll be a little late." He kisses Hinata forehead and walks away. Hinata enters class and Sasuke exits. "Tell me why you're following me?" He asks someone he met not too long ago. Someone he never would have suspected. "Sai tell me why your following me. That is your name isn't it?"_

"_That's what they call me at least." Sai smiles. "Nice to see you again Uchiha."_

_Ripped…..The End…._

_Sorry took long a lot happened. But want to tell you will make another series to this one. Hope you like how this one ended._


End file.
